youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Just a kid that rants
Colton Richard Wood (born ), better known online as Just a kid that rants, often abbreviated as Jaktr, is a Washington-based American YouTuber and filmmaker, best known for his rants on various topics and people, as well as his "I Rant About The Lego Community" series. History Just a kid that rants is a big advocate for speaking his mind and not wanting anyone to take his age into consideration when arguing, as it "weakens their argument", showing their lack of confidence in their stance on an issue. All of his video thumbnails have 3D colors, as he loves 3D. He enjoys going against the popular opinion, although never for no reason. He is also a fan of Lego, which is shown in his series "Building Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park) In LEGO... " and his heavy involvement in drama regarding the Lego Community on the platform. He has exposed many YouTubers in that area, while also ranting about content-creators in other areas. He also ran a short Q&A series called "JASKTR," one of these videos being his final upload. He continues to run a podcast series named "Darthcast" with two other YouTubers named Bubbachub and SaltyBoy 69. I Rant About The Lego Community Just a kid that rants' three-part series titled "I Rant About The Lego Community" was both infulential and popular in the Lego community, as he exposed many YouTubers and public figures in it including Eric's World, PeachBricks, Dalek Bricks, Collecting Bricks, and the biggest one, MandRproductions. Just a kid that rants had exposed them all for very suspicious and disrespectful behavior. His first part mainly exposed MandR and Eric's World for hypocrisy, lying, and "scumminess." This video recieved mixed reactions, both agreeing and disagreeing with points made in the video. Dalek Bricks, who was also briefly ranted on, did not retaliate against Just a kid that rants. Instead, he accepted the criticism given to him and complimented the video. The second part titled "The Final Nail in Their Coffin," mainly exposed Eric's World once again, as well another Lego public figure named Collecting Bricks after they were caught lying and slandering Just a kid that rants. Just a kid that rants showed various screenshots of Instagram messages and video clips of Eric lying to and about him. In response, Eric filed a false copyright strike against the video. Just a kid that rants, made a response video showing how Eric had abused YouTube's copyright system. A few days after this video was uploaded, "The Final Nail in Their Coffin" was reinstated, and Eric's plan to remove the video had failed. In the third and final video of the series titled "MANDRPRODUCTIONS COULD SPEND 30 YEARS IN PRISON", Just a kid that rants mainly targeted the former mentioned in the title. Just a kid that rants had stated that he was a fan of MandR, until his recent behavior. Just a kid that rants exposed MandR for blocking multiple accounts just because he asked why he was blocked. He also exposed him for racketeering and scamming crimes. He later looked up sentences for certain crimes that MandR allegedly committed, and he found out that the alleged crimes that MandR committed could have him sentenced to 30 years in prison. Just a kid that rants had also exposed a relatively small YouTuber named PeachBricks for his behavior, and defending MandR for the alleged crimes he committed. Peach then proceeded to mock Just a kid that rants' deceased pet rabbit. He recieved severe backlash for this. Legal Threats A few days after "MANDRPRODUCTIONS COULD SPEND 30 YEARS IN PRISON" was uploaded, MandR streamed Fortnite. Just a kid that rants, another fellow YouTuber named Cyclone, and some of their fans and friends decided to orchestrate a stream raid with "#Justice4Jaktr." In response, MandR stated "The moderators are getting all their work in for someone's who's gonna have the police show up at their door cus I have their address," referring to Just a kid that rants. It is currently unknown how MandR obtained his address. Just a kid that rants, fearing for his safety, posted an Instagram story about MandR's SWAT threat. MandR then saw the story and said he was not going to SWAT him, but then said that the police would go to his house because he threatened to kill him, which was not true. In the video, Just a kid that rants made a joke about this, but MandR wanted to make his audience seem like he was actually going to kill him. Just a kid that rants made a video explaining the whole situation, saying how he was joking and MandR was lying to his audience. A few weeks later, MandR sent an illegitimate, self-made cease-and-desist letter, saying that he was going to pursue legal action against him if the videos on him were not taken down. However, MandR has not acted on these threats nor has he SWATted Just a kid that rants. 'Repzion Drama' On September 3rd, 2019, Colton Wood released a video on a much bigger YouTuber and old friend, Repzion, exposing him for slandering two innocent people. Colton talked about the videos Repzion made on old friends of his, accusing them of sending his internet rival, Onision, a picture of his deceased grandfather's body as a means to 'expose' him. However, Colton revealed that this was not the case. What actually happened after Daniel took the photo of his bleeding grandpa's corpse was that he sent it to his girlfriend, Maya, who is diagnosed with psychopathy. She proceeded to send it to many people, one of which was the innocent Lauren, who Repzion would later frame in his video. Lauren tried to tell Repzion what his girlfriend was doing, but he blocked her and her boyfriend, Phoenix, who he also slandered in the videos. Colton also revealed that, in Repzion's videos on them, the Facebook DMs that Repzion showed were taken out of context. He presented them to be of him talking to Phoenix about the situation of his grandfather's photo, when it was in fact a completely unrelated event of Maya cheating on him with a sugar daddy. Repzion then made her get an abortion, as they couldn't care for a child with their financial resources due to Maya's needs from Daniel. And Lauren really sent Onision a screenshot of Maya sending her the picture, which Lauren was kind enough to censor. She did this as a last-ditch effort to publicize Repzion and Maya's true behavior. When Repzion saw that Colton put together a Google Drive folder with all the evidence to prove this, along with a nude screenshot from one of Maya's many public streams on a camgirl website, they both decided to falsely accuse him of posting child porn of Maya, with her claiming she was 15 in the photo and Repzion claiming she was 16. Colton was quick to disprove this, showing how she looked much older in that photo than in other photos where she is actually 16. However, Repzion still called the cops on Colton, pushing his fraudulent claim of child porn to law enforcement. Colton deleted the picture after convincing the officer they were lying and nothing has happened since. 'Cyclone & SaltyBoy 69 Drama' Due to being in the minority of knowing about the Repzion drama, Colton asked if anyone wanted to help spread the word in a Discord server owned by the YouTuber Cyclone. However, Cyclone, along with Ruby Gaming (his friend and Discord Moderator) belived that Colton was trying to spread the drama into their server. He was then banned after trying to explain that wasn't the case. After this, Cyclone, Ruby, and another friend of theirs known as Kreyzi all continued talking about it in a server Colton shared with two other YouTubers, SaltyBoy 69 and Bubbachub, prompting Colton to respond. After attempting to change the subject many times as to not bring drama into the server, SaltyBoy held a vote to see who wanted him banned. Shortly after, many more of Cyclone's friends joined the server to vote against Colton. SaltyBoy then banned him. In response, Colton made his own Discord server. Colton later asked SaltyBoy if he could be unbanned briefly in order to collect the emotes he made for the server, as he wanted to transfer them to his own. SaltyBoy agreed, but when Colton joined to collect the emotes, Kreyzi and Ruby began trying to start drama with him in the server. Unable to handle the pressure, SaltyBoy banned Colton once again, claiming that he keeps starting drama. Films 'Reel or: The Short Story Of The Mysterious Box' On December 25th, 2019, Colton released the first half of his first ever short film, "Reel or: The Short Story Of The Mysterious Box". The second half is soon to be released. The short follows a kid named Leroy, played by Colton, who inexplicably finds a camera-like box in his ditch. He discovers it can bring any film character into reality, such as King Kong, Stripe the Gremlin, Herbie the Love Bug, ED-209, and many more. He's also revived iconic characters in this short, such as the 1990 live-action portrayal of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Winnie the Pooh, Heatblast and Grey Matter from Ben 10, and the Know-It-All kid from his favorite film, "The Polar Express", all with the original actors reprising their famous roles. This brings in a star-studded cast of Josh Pais, Corey Feldman, Robbie Rist, Jim Cummings, Richard Horvitz, Steve Blum, Eddie Deezen, and many more big surprises that are not yet revealed as of now. Trivia *Every single one of Just a kid that rants' thumbnails has 3D colors on them. *Just a kid that rants was able to get Daniel Logan, the actor who played young Boba Fett in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and The Clone Wars, to reprise his role in his first "I Rant About The Lego Community" video. *Just a kid that rants loves Red Bull and Nesquik. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:American YouTubers